Something Happen To My Heart - Yoosu
by fysheeah
Summary: Junsu dan Yoochun adalah sahabat yang benar-benar dekat. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai. Tapi karena keegoisan mereka masing-masing, cinta mereka tidak tersampaikan sampai pada akhirnya seseorang datang dan membuat Yoochun jatuh cinta dan membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi renggang. /NOBASH/


**Title : Something Happen To My Heart**

**Cast : - Park Yoochun (15 y.o)**

** - Kim Junsu (15 y.o)**

**Main Cast : - Park Yoohwan (13 y.o)**

** - Kim Junho (15 y.o)**

** - Park Changmin (Shim Changmin) as Yoochun's father (34 y.o) **

** - Park Eunhye (Yoon Eunhye) as Yoochun's mother (29 y.o)**

** - Kim Jimin (Han Jimin) as Junsu' mother (30 y.o)**

** - Kim Yunho (Jung Yunho) as Junsu' father (34 y.o)**

**Rating : T**

**Summary : Junsu dan Yoochun adalah sahabat yang benar-benar dekat. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai. Tapi karena keegoisan mereka masing-masing, cinta mereka tidak tersampaikan sampai pada akhirnya seseorang datang dan membuat Yoochun jatuh cinta dan membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi renggang.**

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

"Hahaha! Suie kau kalah! Cepat cium aku!"

"Tidak mau! Kau curang Park Yoochun!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus menciumku! Hahaha..!"

Suara berisik itu berasal dari dua remaja yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Aku tidak mau Park Yoochun! Kau curang!" Kata namja yang bernama Kim Junsu.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Park Yoochun' itu terus menggoda Junsu. "Aku tidak peduli… Cepat cium aku atau kita tidak akan bermain lagi!" Kata Yoochun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

Junsu pun mem'pout'kan bibirnya lalu berjalan mendekati Yoochun dan mencium pipinya 'Chu~'

"Seperti ini kan? Aku sudah melakukannya. Puas kau?" Tanya Junsu sambil tetap mem'pout'kan bibirnya.

Yoochun pun tersenyum lalu membalas ciuman dari Junsu. 'Chu~'

Muka Junsu pun langsung memerah. Yoochun langsung mencubit pipi 'chubby' milik Junsu yang langsung dibalas dengan jitakan Junsu.

"YAK! PARK YOOCHUN! APPO! KENAPA KAU SELALU MENYIKSAKU SIH? APA SALAHKU HAH!? JAWAB!" Teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Wah ada lumba-lumba semok marah! LARIIIIII!" Teriak Yoochun sambil berlari.

Junsu yang mendengar itu benar-benar kesal. Dia langsung mengejar Yoochun.

"JIDAT LEBAR! KEMARI KAU! SIALAN!"

"Kejar aku bila kau bisa Suie~~~ HAHAHA!" Tawa Yoochun.

Mereka pun bermain kejar-kejaran kembali.

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

"Kau lelah Suie?" Tanya Yoochun pada Junsu yang sedang bersandar di bahunya.

"Sangat… Sangat lelah…" Jawab Junsu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yoochun pun tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tidurlah.." Junsu membuka matanya lalu menatap wajah Yoochun. "Arraseo… Tapi bila sudah sore bangunkan aku ne?" Yoochun pun mengangguk, "Kau tenang saja." Junsu langsung memejamkan matanya.

Melihat Junsu yang tertidur sangat tenang, Yoochun pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidurlah dolphin.. Aku akan menjagamu.."

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

"Suie, bangun.. Ini sudah sore.. Suie.." Yoochun berusaha membangunkan Junsu. Junsu pun membuka kelopak matanya dan berkata, "Wae Chunnie?" "Ini sudah sore.. Kita harus pulang.."

Mendengar itu Junsu langsung mem'pout'kan bibirnya dan berkata, "Aish… Padahal aku sedang tidur nyenyak…"

Yoochun tersenyum lalu berjongkok. "Naik ke punggungku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kalau seperti itu, kau kan bisa tidur lagi. Ayo cepat naik ke punggungku." Kata Yoochun.

Junsu yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum kegirangan. "Yaaaaa~ Gomawo Chunnie.. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku… Eukyangkyang!" Kata Junsu sambil langsung melompat ke punggung Yoochun.

"Yak Suie! Jangan melompat begitu… Punggungku sakit tahu!"

"Kkkk~ Mianhae Chunnie-ah…" Kata Junsu sambil melingkarkan tangan di leher Yoochun,

Yoochun hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Dasar… Hahaha…"

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

"Chunnie, gomawo sudah mengantarku pulang…" Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih Suie.. Ya sudah, sana masuk ke rumahmu!" Jawab Yoochun.

Junsu pun menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "Baiklah,, Annyeong Chunnie~ Hati-hati di jalan ne?" Junsu pun berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

Yoochun menahan tangan Junsu. Junsu pun terkejut lalu bertanya, "Wae Chun?"

Yoochun pun mencium kening Junsu. Setelah beberapa detik Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya itu pada Junsu. Muka Junsu pun memerah. Yoochun mengelus rambut Junsu lalu berkata, "Sudah sana masuk. Nanti eommamu khawatir."

Junsu langsung menganggukan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya eommanya bertanya, "Junsu, darimana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?" Junsu pun menjawab, "Aku habis bermain sama Chunnie eomma… Eomma, aku ke kamar dulu ne.." Kata Junsu sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di kamar, Junsu membuka jendelanya lalu menatap sosok Yoochun yang sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Junsu pun memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

"Saranghae Yoochunnie…"

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Yoochun dan Junsu semakin terlihat mesra. Bahkan adik Yoochun dan kakak kembar Junsu menyangka bahwa Junsu dan Yoochun itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ya! Yoochun hyung! Junsu hyung! Kalian mau mengalahkan kami uh? Setiap hari semakin mesra saja.. Menyebalkan!" Kata adik lelakinya Yoochun, Park Yoohwan.

"Yak! Siapa yang mau mengalahkan uh? Aku dan Suie bukan sepasang kekasih! Memangnya kita seperti kalian uh? Kecil kecil sudah pacaran…" Jawab Yoochun.

"Sudah chagi.. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan kemesraan kita.." Jawab Junho sambil menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Kekasih? Ya. Park Yoohwan adalah kekasih dari Kim Junho.

Junsu pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik tangan Yoochun.

"Sudah! Kalian berdua disini saja! Aku dan Chunnie akan pergi! Ayo Chunnie!" Kata Junsu sambil menarik tangan Yoochun.

"Yah yah yah! Suie! Tenang sebentar!" Kata Yoochun kelabakan xD

Yoohwan dan Junho pun tertawa melihat Yoochun dan Junsu. Lalu mereka kembali ke dunia mereka masing-masing.

…

Junsu membawa Yoochun ke tempat biasa mereka bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Ya Suie! Mengapa kita kesini?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Sudah kita disini saja.. Aku benar-benar pusing melihat kalian bertengkar setiap waktunya." Jawab Junsu sambil memasang wajah sebalnya.

Yoochun pun tersenyum lalu berkata, "Baiklah, mulai hari ini, ini akan menjadi tempat kita berdua. Kita akan melakukan segala sesuatu disini. Hanya kita berdua."

Junsu pun menatap wajah Yoochun dan berkata. "Baiklah… Ini akan menjadi tempat kita berdua. Janji?"

Yoochun pun membalas tatapan Junsu dan berkata, "Ne.. Aku berjanji.."

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

**TENG TENG… TENG TENG..**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Anak-anak yang berada di kelas pun berhamburan keluar, termasuk Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka berdua keluar kelas bersama.

Junsu dan Yoochun memang selalu pulang bersama. Dan itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekolah itu iri dengan kebersamaan, kehangatan dan kekompakan pasangan sahabat itu.

Junsu dan Yoochun sekarang sedang berjalan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu menuju ke taman yang selalu mereka tempati untuk bermain.

"Chunnie, mengapa kita kemari? Kita kan harus pulang dulu…" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah 'Innocent'nya.

"Suie, ayo kita bermain sebentar.. Hanya sebentar saja ne?" Pinta Yoochun dengan wajah memelas.

Akhirnya Junsu menyetujui perkataan Yoochun. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran di tempat itu.

…

1 jam pun berlalu. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah. Seperti biasa bila mereka sudah sangat lelah, mereka akan duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar di taman itu.

"Suie.." Panggil Yoochun.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, "Ne Chunnie?"

"Apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Jika iya, orang itu namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Yoochun penasaran.

Junsu pun menatap Yoochun dan bertanya, "Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya bertanya saja…" Jawab Yoochun.

Junsu memandang Yoochun heran, lalu menjawab.

"Ya… Aku sedang menyukai seseorang dan dia itu namja."

Yoochun semakin ingin bertanya tentang namja yang dia sukai itu.

"Namja seperti apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

Junsu terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Orang yang pintar, keren, baik dan perhatian padaku…" Jawab Junsu.

'Semoga aku orangnya...' Batin Yoochun.

"Suie, aku mengantuk.. 15 menit kemudian bangunkan aku ne?" Kata Yoochun.

Junsu pun mengangguk dan menjawab, "Baiklah Chunnie, tidurlah."

Yoochun pun memejamkan matanya. Junsu yang melihat itu pun tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian Junsu mengambil sebuah 'cutter' di tempat pensilnya. Dia langsung memanjat pohon dan menuliskan kata 'Suie mencintai Chunnie. Selamanya.' Di pohon itu.

"Eungg… Suie, kau sedang apa?"

Junsu pun terkejut mendengar suara Yoochun. Dia langsung menatap Yoochun dan menutup tulisan itu dengan tangannya.

"A-ani.. Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa kok…" Jawab Junsu.

Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat ke arah Junsu.

"Jeongmal? Kau seperti sedang menulis sesuatu… Aku ingin lihat ne.." Kata Yoochun sambil mempersiapkan kakinya untuk memanjat pohon itu.

"Tidak boleh!" Jawab Junsu sambil berteriak.

Yoochun pun memasang wajah sebal lalu bertanya, "Lalu kapan aku boleh melihatnya?"

Junsu berpikir sejenak lalu menjawab, "Nanti saja saat Chunnie sudah besar… Chunnie baru boleh melihatnya."

Yoochun pun menurunkan kakinya dan berjalan untuk mengambil tasnya. "Baiklah bila aku tidak boleh melihatnya. Aku akan menunggu sampai aku besar." Kata Yoochun.

Junsu pun melihat Yoochun tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Kau akan menunggu sampai kau besar?" Tanya Junsu tidak percaya.

"Ya.. Benar.. Kau kenapa sih? Sudah cepat turun! Kita pulang." Jawab Yoochun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Junsu.

"YAKK PARK YOOCHUN TUNGGU AKUU!" Teriak Junsu sambil turun dari pohon dan mengambil tasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Yoochun pun tertawa melihat Junsu yang seperti itu. Junsu pun berlari ke arah Yoochun lalu menjitak jidat lebar milik Yoochun.

"YAAKK! Appo…" Ringis Yoochun sambil mengelus jidat kesayangannya itu.

Junsu pun mendengus sambil berkata, "Biarkan saja. Biar tambah lebar jidatnya. HUAHAHAHA!"

Yoochun pun kesal lalu menendang bokong besar milik Junsu.

"YAK! Mengapa kau menendang pantatku uh? Appo.." Ringis Junsu.

"Biarkan saja. Biar tambah semok pantatnya. HAHAHAHA!" Ledek Yoochun sambil berlari.

Junsu yang kesal pun langsung mengejar Yoochun. "KEMARI KAU JIDAT LEBAR!"

"HAHAHA TANGKAP AKU JIKA KAU BISA!" Ledek Yoochun sambil melihat ke arah Junsu tanpa tahu apa yang ada di depannya.

**BUK!**

"Aahh.. Appo.." Ringis Yoochun kesakitan.

"YAAKK CHUNNIEE!?" Teriak Junsu sambil berlari menghampiri Yoochun.

Ahjumma yang di tabrak Yoochun itu membantu Yoochun berdiri. "Gwaenchanso?" Tanya ahjumma itu.

Yoochun pun berdiri lalu menjawab "Gwaenchanseumnida ahjumma… Ah ne, mianhae.." Ahjumma itu tersenyum lalu berkata, "Gwaenchana.. Lain kali, hati-hati ya.." Yoochun pun mengangguk lalu membungkukan badannya. Ahjumma itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi.

Junsu menatap Yoochun dan bertanya, "Gwaenchana Chun? Ada yang luka tidak?" Yoochun pun tersenyum dan menjawab. "Tidak ada… Aku baik-baik saja Suie.." Junsu pun menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Ya sudah ayo kita pulang…"

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

"Chunnie, gomawo ne kau sudah mengantarku pulang…"

"Gwaenchana.." Jawab Yoochun sambil tersenyum,

Junsu pun berjalan masuk ke rumahnya. Tapi Yoochun memanggil dirinya.

"Waeyo Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu.

Yoochun pun mem'pout'kan bibirnya dan berkata. "Kau lupa ne… Kalau aku mengantarmu pulang, aku harus menciummu dulu sebelum kau masuk ke rumah.."

Junsu pun memukul kepalanya, "Ah ya! Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Kata Junsu sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoochun.

Junsu pun memejamkan matanya menunggu Yoochun untuk mencium keningnya. Yoochun pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junsu lalu mencium kening milik Junsu. 'Cup~'

"Suie, besok kita bertemu di taman itu lagi ne?" Kata Yoochun.

Junsu pun tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya dan menyuruh Junsu untuk masuk ke rumah. Junsu pun menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut lalu berjalan masuk ke rumah.

Yoochun yang melihat itu pun tersenyum lalu berjalan pulang.

…

"Annyeong eomma, appa, Junho hyung aku pulang…" Sapa Junsu.

"Ah Junsuie kami sudah pulang.. Beri salam pada paman dan bibimu yang datang dari Paris." Kata eomma Junsu.

Junsu pun melihat ke arah paman dan bibinya lalu membungkukan badannya. "Annyeong ahjussi.. Annyeong ahjumma…" Sapa Junsu.

"Annyeong Junsuie… Kau semakin tampan saja… Kkkk~" Puji ahjumma.

"Ah.. Ne gomawo ahjumma.." Kata Junsu dengan malu-malu.

"Yah Jaejoongie, beri salam pada Junsuie.. Dia saudaramu."

Namja yang dipanggil 'Jaejoongie' itu langsung berdiri sambil membungkukan badannya. "Annyeonghaseyo… Kim Jaejoong imnida…"

Junsu tersenyum lalu membungkukan badannya. "Annyeonghaseyo Jaejoong-ssi.. Kim Junsu imnida.." Sapa Junsu dengan ramahnya.

"Suie, Jaejoong akan tinggal disini mulai hari ini." Kata eomma Junsu.

Junsu menatap eommanya tidak percaya. "Jeongmal eomma? Tapi kenapa?"

"Paman dan bibimu harus kembali lagi ke Paris. Jadi Jaejoong akan tinggal disini. Kau harus akur dengan Jaejoong ne?" Jelas appa Junsu.

Junsu pun tersenyum manis dan menjawab, "Ne. Algeusseumnida appa…"

…

2 jam kemudian ahjumma dan ahjussi Junsu pun pamit. Karena mereka harus segera pergi lagi ke Paris. Jaejoong pun terlihat sangat sedih.

"Aigoo.. Jaejoongie.. Jangan sedih ne? Eomma dan appa pasti akan kemari lagi.. Jangan sedih ne? Kau harus menurut pada perkataan Jimin ahjumma dan Yunho ahjussi.. Dan kau harus akur dengan Junsu dan Junho.. Ne?" Kata ahjumma sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Ne.. Hiks.. Arraseo eomma.." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya sudah.. Eomma pergi dulu ne, jaga diri baik-baik" Kata ahjumma sambil mencium kening Jaejoong.

"Junsuie, Junho, tolong jaga uri Jaejoongie ne?" Titip ahjussi.

"Ne ahjussi.. Kami pasti menjaganya." Jawab Junho.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi naik ke mobil mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah Junsu.

"Jaejoongie, kau tidur di kamar milik Suie ne? Suie, tolong bawa barang-barang milik Jaejoongie ke kamarmu. Dan Junho, kau tetap tidur di kamarmu." Kata eomma Junsu.

"Ne. Algeusseumnida eomma." Jawab Junsu dan Junho bersamaan.

"Jaejoongie, ayo kita pergi ke kamar," ajak Junsu.

Jaejoong pun tersenyum manis kepada Junsu dan berjalan mengikuti Junsu.

**_SomethingHappenToMyHeart_**

"Jaejoongie, kau ingin ikut aku tidak?" Tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di kasur.

Jaejoong pun menatap Junsu dan bertanya. "Kemana?"

Junsu pun tersenyum. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku. Ikut ya? Dia orang yang baik kok…"

Jaejoong pun menyetujui perkataan Junsu dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan Junsu.

…

"Aishh.. Suie mana sih? Aku sudah lama menunggunya…" Gumam Yoochun sambil melirik ke jam tangannya.

"Aku disini Chunnie.." Jawab Junsu.

"SU-ie..?" Panggil Yoochun.

"Wae Chunnie?" Tanya Junsu sambil menatap heran Yoochun.

"Ah.. Ani.. Itu siapa?" Tanya Yoochun sambil terus menatap Jaejoong.

Junsu pun tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Ini saudaraku, Kim Jaejoong.. Jaejoongie, ini Park Yoochun, sahabatku.."

Jaejoong pun mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jaejoong imnida.."

**DEG**

**-TBC-**

**Aaaaaa udah gua cape nulisnyaaaa! -_- Ntar sambung lagi dahh.. Penasaran? Review makanya. Rencananya kalo reviewnya udah sampe 5 mau gua lanjutin niihh.. Oh iya rame kagaaaa? Kalo kaga maap -_-v Maap juga kalo gua Cuma nyampah di FFN ini **** I'm so sorry beybeh #PLAK**

**REVIEW YAKK REVIEW YAKKKKK**

**Nih gua tulis gede biar keliatan ****REVIEW ****yaakkk!  
Wkwk maksa gua xD Udeh ya gua pamittt**

**-ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH- Cassie's ^^**


End file.
